


Meg has a remedy for everything

by KitHourglass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meg is totally alive because I want her to be, Megstiel - Freeform, Migrains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitHourglass/pseuds/KitHourglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now human Cas is living with Meg. When he has a migraine and thinks he's dying she takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meg has a remedy for everything

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously Meg isn't alive in season 9. But I wanted her to be. So she is. This is just something quick I wrote because I've been having trouble writing, and my friend suggested I try something a little different. So a cute Meg/Cas fic. Sorry if my writing has sucked lately or I haven't been commanting on stuff I normally do. Just really tired. This was inspired because I had my second migraine today. So I gave Cas one.

Headaches, Cas was used to. Ice cream headaches too. Cas was rather fond of ice cream. But the pain that was spitting through his skull right now was nothing compared to those. It was only on the left side, and it felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing him in the forehead. And his stomach was sick, worse than he had ever had it in the few times he had had a sick stomach after he became human. Perhaps this is what it felt like to be seasick, Castiel wondered. He had tried to look up what would cause all of this on the internet, but his eyes couldn't focus. 

Stumbling to the phone, Cas called Meg from where she was at work. After Cas became human and Dean told him he couldn't stay, Castiel had called Meg. She was the only one he could think of. It turned out she was trying to live a normal life, passing as a human. She even had a job. At a library. She had helped Cas get a job there shelving books. Castiel found he liked it very much. He enjoyed putting things in their proper order, and looking over all the books. He often found reading material that way. Meg had gotten a angel warding tattoo at Cas request, and he had gotten a anti-possession one at hers. They painted warding symbols for angels around Meg's- their apartment, and at discreet places around the library. It was weird, Cas supposed for some, a human that used to be an angel and a demon, living together, and working at a library. But it worked for them. They're friendship had always worked better than the uneasy truce the Winchesters had always had with her. Sometimes, Cas thought he might understand what the human concept of being in love was when he was with her. 

Cas dialed Meg's number, hopping against hope she would pick up. It felt like his brain was trying to kill him. 

"Cas?" Meg asked, picking up on the third ring. "Is something wrong?" Cas never called her at work. Actually, he rarely called her at all. So something must be wrong. 

"I- my head hurts very much, but only on the left side. And my stomach feels very sick. Meg, am I dying?" He sounded panicked. 

Meg shook her head. "Cas, you have a migraine." 

That did nothing to make him feel better. "Is that life threating?" 

Meg almost wanted to laugh, but she felt so sorry for him, she couldn't. "No, Cas. It's just painful. Go to the medicine cabinet and take three or four ibuprofens if your stomach can handle it. If it's too sick, I'll pick you up some ginger ale on the way home. It'll settle your stomach. I'll be there in ten." 

"Meg, I do not see how alcohol will help my stomach." 

Meg did laugh then. "It doesn't have alcohol, Cas. Go lay down. I'll be there soon." She hung up the phone, and hurried to her motorcycle. She didn't bother to tell anyone she was leaving. She could tell them later that she had to hurry home to "dear Clarence" as the older ladies who worked there called him. 

Meg sped home, only stopping to grab some ginger ale on the way. Ugh, she was such a sucker for Cas. Thank goodness the Winchesters couldn't see her now. Being all sweet with her unicorn. She shook her head. Cas was the sweet one. She made the wise remarks. Not that Cas understood them. 

When she came to their apartment building, she jumped of her motorcycle and hurried in the the building and up the stairs. She liked elevators just fine. But Cas insisted they use stairs. She was in the habit now. Crowley, what was he doing to her? 

"Clarence?" She called as she entered the apartment. Meg heard a grunt. She went to the couch. "Cas?" He groaned. 

"Meg, it feels as though as knife is stabbing my head repeatedly. Is this really a common thing?" 

Meg chuckled at that. "For migrainers, yes. You sadly, appear to be one of them." 

"I'm going to die." 

"No, just wish you were dead." Meg said. She felt sorry for him in spite of her words. "You'll feel better soon. PB&J and Netfix?" She asked, pecking him on the mouth on a whim. 

"Yes, I'd like that." He said, managing to smile a little. Maybe if Meg babied him everytime he had one of these things, they wouldn't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
